Blanc
"Never EVER pick a fight with a Goddess, her family and her nation! No matter what kind of toy or plan you have, it never ends well. Learned your lesson? Good, now go back to the little shithole you came out of and NEVER COME BACKKK!!!" ──Blanc Blanc is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee and older sister of Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. Background Blanc is one of the Four Goddesses created by the Original Goddess to rule over the four lands of Gamindustri. As such, she was given rule over Lowee. Appearance Blanc V2.png|Blanc White Heart V2.png|White Heart Nextwhite_img.png|NEXT White Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality & Character Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. As White Heart, at first glance, she appears to be a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Blanc makes her first appearance in episode 4 where she recieves an email from the L.I.C.S, showing them a picture of Rom and Ram tied up. Afterwards, she tries to leave immediately, but collapses due to her sickness from over working. This leaves her bedridden most of the time, leaving Shizuki, Compa, IF and Mina along with a dozen Loweeian soldiers to rescue the twins instead. At some point later, Basilicom Chamberlan, Financier goes to check on Blanc only to find that she has left through a window despite her condition. When Blanc enters the battlefield, she finds Linda in the NASHORN X-1-Z, crushing Rom and Ram. After she thanks Shizuki and the others for their efforts, she goes HDD immediately and defeats Linda with ease, damaging the suit. Shortly after defeating her, Blanc and her younger sisters apologize to each other for their actions and have a moment. Linda attempts to ruin this moment by pointing a gun loaded with a chaos energy bullet at Blanc, but this is foiled by Shizuki. Powers and abilities (TBA) Quotes Trivia Category:Gamindustrians Category:CPUs Category:Lowee Residents Category:Female